


Jealous

by Enigma13



Series: Becky/Charlotte One-shots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky rides with Alexa now and that makes me happy, Charlotte isn't so happy about it, F/F, Jealousy, Stone Cold Podcast response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Charlotte had always hated the rich, popular girl stereotype. She never felt like it fit her and she always prided herself on being self sufficient and frugal. However, there was one trait in that stereotype that Charlotte could not help, and that was her unwillingness to share.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I've had this done since just after Becky was on Stone Cold's podcast. I love the fact that Becky rides with Alexa and that they are seemingly friends. I wanted to explore how Charlotte would react to her girlfriend, cause lets be honest they are basically girlfriends in real life, riding with someone as awesome and pretty as Alexa. Also partially inspired by The Fifth Dimension's stories of Becky/Alexa fics. Seriously, they are probably one of the best if not the best writer on ff.net or AO3, go check them out. I hope you enjoy this.

Charlotte had always hated the rich, popular girl stereotype. She never felt like it fit her and she always prided herself on being self sufficient and frugal. However, there was one trait in that stereotype that Charlotte could not help, and that was her unwillingness to share. It was at it’s worse when she was a child, but the object of such selfishness changed from toys to people as she grew older. Charlotte didn’t get along with too many people, but if she found someone that she genuinely liked, then she put her mark on them, so to speak, and it was then that she’d become possessive of her friends.

Now imagine all of that, but multiplied by the fact that she and Becky had been in a relationship for two years. Charlotte could be driven mad sometimes just by the sheer thought that Becky was over on Smackdown without her, but they had made it work. She knew that she couldn’t let her tendencies to be jealous get too out of hand or Becky would be pushed away, but she’d managed to control it for the most part. That guy that hit on Becky on St. Patrick’s Day really did deserve the broken nose. But after she had heard Stone Cold’s podcast, she was having a tougher time than usual.

She and Becky usually spent their free nights together, lots of sex and catching up on the affection and news they had missed while being on separate brand, but for some reason, they hadn’t seen it fit to talk about whom their new riding mates were from show to show. That was partially Charlotte’s fault for not saying that she was riding with Nia, or bringing it up at all, but when she had heard whom Becky’s new riding companion was her heart had stopped. 

Alexa Bliss was gorgeous, small, and feisty. Becky was gorgeous, not as small (but still pretty small), and feisty, and the fact that Charlotte was now sharing time with Alexa when it came to Becky, Charlotte couldn’t help but feel that old jealousy and selfishness bubbling to the surface. So after she had found out she’d made efforts to text Becky while they were still in the car. It helped allay the fears that something could be happening, but it also gave Charlotte a chance to try to get a read on Becky’s feelings about Alexa.

And Becky, being the friendly and loyal lass she was, absolutely adored Alexa. She went on and on about her once Charlotte had asked. She praised her promo skills, wrestling skills, and said that she was a really nice girl to travel with and talk to about anything. Not only that, but Becky thought they could have a great feud and wrestle some great matches with each other. It was a really good time for Becky, while Charlotte felt she was being stabbed in the chest over and over. 

Every single phone call or text message also included Alexa saying hello, or having her say that Charlotte and Becky were a cute couple when they said they loved one another and were getting off the phone for the night. Whether it was Becky saying that Alexa wanted to say hi, or Alexa herself talking on speaker chat in the hotel room that Alexa and Becky shared. Charlotte always tried to keep her voice friendly, not wanting to push away any of Becky’s friends, but she knew that her voice wasn’t very believable when it came to that and soon enough, Alexa stopped saying hello.

When Charlotte finally got a chance to meet Alexa in person at Survivor Series, she knew that the jig was up. Alexa was all smiles and niceties when Becky happily introduced them, but Charlotte could tell her acting towards the younger woman was not at all believable, and soon Alexa made an obvious excuse to go elsewhere. Becky had seemed saddened that the meeting hadn’t gone well, but was so wrapped up in the Survivor Series match and having her girlfriend backstage again that she didn’t devote much time to thinking it over. 

It was a couple weeks later, on their day off, that Becky finally brought it up. “So, Alexa thinks that we shouldn’t ride together anymore.”

Charlotte sighed, knowing where this was most likely headed, “Oh?”

“Yeah, said she didn’t want to get in between us and that she got the sense that you didn’t like her too much.”

“That’s strange.”

“Charlotte.”

She sighed, running a hand through Becky’s orange hair. “I’m sorry, its not that I don’t like her, I do, but I just get so jealous that you are getting along so well with her and that she is taking my place on all the stuff that we used to do when we were on the same shows every night. Plus, she’s just so pretty and, I’m sorry, it’s just so stupid.”

Becky gave her a fond smile, “You are the only lass that I want. Alexa is a good friend and a great coworker, but she and I wouldn’t work at all.”

Charlotte gave her a confused look, “Why do you say that? You get along great.”

The orange-haired girl gave her a wink, “Cause her name isn’t Charlotte Flair, who just so happens to be my soulmate.”

Charlotte felt herself flush and ducked her head down. She pushed her head into Becky’s neck and relaxed. “Thank you. I don’t know why I’m like this. I’ve been a total bitch to Alexa.”

Becky rubbed her back soothingly, “Yeah, just a bit, but she doesn’t hold it against you. She kinda guessed that you had this jealous thing going on and clued me in. I just added that part at the beginning so I could guilt you in to talking it out.”

Charlotte lifted her head to glare at the Irishwoman, but the beaming smile she got back made her heart melt and she laid her head on Becky’s shoulder once again. “I should apologize.”

She felt Becky nod, “You should. You’ll like her when you give her a chance.”

Charlotte finally backed up and felt immensely better, but she had to get the rest of this off her chest as well. “I’m still gonna get jealous sometimes, Becks. I can’t help it, but I’m trying not to be so horrible about it. I know that you’re mine, and I trust you.”

Becky giggled, pulling the blonde woman in for a kiss. “I get jealous too, y’know. You’re mine and I don’t want anyone thinking differently.” 

Charlotte giggled at the determined and challenging look in Becky’s eyes. Her territorial tone was new and Charlotte had to say that she quite liked it. “I am definitely only yours.”

“Damn straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got one more surprise fic coming up next week but I won't be posting much cause of exams. After that I'll get back to work for all of you guys and post some more one shots to Feeling This and Explicit Violence. Also I'll be posting two new multi chaptered stories in the realm of both those stories that have Dean and Becky celebrating the holidays with one another. I'm starting with New Years and will go through the year with them, including their birthdays and St. Patricks Day cause Becky be Irish. I hope you'll keep and eye out for that! See ya!


End file.
